Nobody's Home
by Ultra Drama Queen
Summary: songfic, Nobody's Home is the song. Karen has run away, she feel's so alone and unloved... Read inside to find out what happens! I listend to Nobody's Home The entier time writing this story, I still am actually. R&R. Milk and cookies for all that do!


_**Nobody's Home...**_

_**Author's note- Song-fic, the song is "Nobody's home" By Avril Lavigne (Yes I love Avril Lavigne's songs, she sooooooooo good!) Just read it, and I suck at writing Song-fic's, but I wanted to try this song, so please tell me if it sucked, even though I already know it sucks... Anyways, enjoy!- End Author's Note

* * *

**_

_**I couldn't tell you**_

_**Why she felt that way,**_

_**She felt it everyday**_

_**I couldn't help her,**_

_**I just watched her make,**_

_**The same mistakes again…**_

A 15 year old Karen sat on the side of the road, leaning against a tall building. She was in the city. She had run away from home. She wasn't loved there. She had no friends, her so called boyfriend had cheated on her, her parents ignored her, and barely anyone even knew her name. She had boarded the ship and went to the city, hoping to find a better life. It was even worse in the city. She was homeless now, had nothing except the clothes on her back. She looked at the ferry.

_**What's wrong, what's wrong now,**_

_**Too many, too many problems,**_

_**Don't know where she belongs,**_

_**Where she belongs…**_

She felt the pain and tears come back as she watched the ferry float off back to Mineral Town… She felt so alone, with no one to love her. She couldn't think, she couldn't sleep ever, and she felt like she was worthless. She felt broken inside. Nothing ever went right for her…

_**She wants to go home,**_

_**But nobody's home,**_

_**That's where she lies,**_

_**Broken inside,**_

_**There's no place to go,**_

_**No place to go,**_

_**To dry her eyes,**_

_**Broken inside…**_

She wanted to go home, but there was nobody home to love her. The tears had been there since she had boarded the ferry. Tears were pouring from her once sparkling, happy eyes. There was nothing for her anywhere. No one would want her. She looked up to see dark clouds above her.

_**Open you're eyes,**_

_**And look outside,**_

_**Find the reasons why,**_

_**You've been rejected,**_

_**And now you can't find,**_

_**What you've left behind…**_

The rain started out as a drizzle, then it started pouring down heavily. Already soaked, Karen stood up and started searching for any shelter. She started wandering around the city, until she came to some kind of pasture. She saw a tree and ran to it. She sat down and leaned against the trunk of the tree.

_**Be strong, be strong now,**_

_**Too many, too many problems,**_

_**Don't know where she belongs,**_

_**Where she belongs…**_

She didn't notice the mud puddle she was sitting in, but she didn't care. Finally, she couldn't handle it anymore. She slipped from trunk and sobbed. She cried and cried, and didn't stop. She screamed to the dark clouds hovering above her. She was now covered in mud, soaking wet, and alone, more alone then ever.

_**She wants to go home,**_

_**But nobody's home,**_

_**That's where she lies,**_

_**Broken inside,**_

_**There's no place to go,**_

_**No place to go,**_

_**To dry her eyes,**_

_**Broken inside…**_

Karen was lying on the ground, shivering, crying. She heard footsteps in the distance. She figured it was probably someone gonna come and tell her to get off their property, or it just was her imagination. She didn't care, she was worthless. Her parents didn't even love her. She felt like nothing, like the mud she was lying in, hated by all.

_**Her feeling's she hides,**_

_**Her dreams she can't find,**_

_**She's losing her mind,**_

_**She's fallen behind,**_

_**She can't find a place,**_

_**She's losing her faith,**_

_**She's fallen from grace,**_

_**She's all over the place…**_

The footsteps were closer now. Karen slowly opened her eyes, and saw a dark figure hovering over. She mouthed the words 'Help me' to the figure. She closed her eyes again. Suddenly, she felt warm arms wrap around her, and lift her into the air. She opened her eyes once again, and looked into deep brown eyes. The tears ceased for a moment, but were soon back.

_**She wants to go home,**_

_**But nobody's home,**_

_**That's where she lies**_

_**Broken inside,**_

_**There's no place to go,**_

_**No place to go,**_

_**To dry her eyes,**_

_**Broken inside…**_

The stranger took her from the safety of the tree and carried her across the pasture. She saw a house in the distance. The stranger walked up to it, still holding onto the shivering Karen. The stranger opened the door and walked in. She closed her eyes, wondering why this complete stranger was bringing worthless Karen into a warm house. She felt the stranger lower her onto a bed. She opened her eyes agian, and saw the face of a young boy. She mouthed the word's 'Thank you', then relaxed and drifted off into a deep sleep...

_**She's lost inside,**_

_**Lost inside,**_

_**Oh, Oh,**_

_**She's lost inside**_

_**Lost inside,**_

_**Oh, Oh…**_


End file.
